


After Philadelphia

by Amorfati32



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 21:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorfati32/pseuds/Amorfati32
Summary: An AU based on the prompt:  Ed Jersey got Scully pregnant





	After Philadelphia

1\. After Philadelphia, after her argument with Mulder in the office, Scully throws herself into the work, trying to put recent events out of her mind and ignore the snide comments her partner throws at her, ignore the tattoo on the small of her back and the constant feeling of nausea in the pit of her stomach. She knows she should get checked out, the nosebleeds from before still concerning her, but she can’t quite bring herself to face up to the consequences. But life has other plans for her and one morning as Mulder is halfway through a slideshow presentation and talking about the possibility of poltergeists, Scully collapses to the ground, hitting her head on the edge of the desk on the way down. When she comes to she’s in the back of an ambulance, Mulder sitting beside her clasping her hand, his white shirt stained with her blood. “It’s okay Scully,” he says, trying to soothe her as she takes in her surroundings. “You’re going to be okay.” But she can hear the panic in his voice, and suddenly she’s not so sure.

2\. When she arrives at the hospital, tests are carried out, bloods taken, wounds dressed. The doctor drops by her room with the results and she packs Mulder off to the cafeteria so she can receive the news alone, not wanting her partner there when she’s told her fate. As the doctor begins speaking, Scully is suddenly grateful that she’s sat up in bed, that she doesn’t have far to fall, because suddenly she feels faint. Her heartrate quickens, her breathing labored, and she’s pretty sure she’s about to be sick. “It’s not possible,” she hears herself utter, feeling as though she’s floating outside of her body, and then her world comes crashing down as she realizes it is possible, that it’s really happening. 

3\. Moments after the doctor has left her room Mulder returns armed with a cup of coffee. As he takes in the sight of his partner sitting up in bed in floods of tears, he panics and drops the cup to the floor, the coffee spilling out over the pristine white floor. “Oh Scully.” He’s by her side in an instant, relieved that for the first time in weeks she’s not pushing him away, collapsing willingly into his arms. He holds her as she cries, aware that she’ll talk to him when she can, but in the meantime his mind goes into overdrive as he imagines what the doctor told her. It’s bad news of course, but from the way Scully’s sobbing he fears the worst, that she’s dying. “Whatever it is we’ll get through it,” he tells her, his throat tightening as he tries to compose himself. He needs to stay strong for Scully, he can’t fall apart now. “I’m here for you.” Scully says nothing, instead clutching at his shirt as she cries. Eventually her tears begin to dry and she pulls away, but not before Mulder takes hold of her hand and meets her eye, telling her that he’s there for her. He’s sorry for the way he’s been treating her lately, but things are different now, their argument is a thing of the past. She sniffs, looks down at her lap and tells him the news he certainly wasn’t expecting. She’s pregnant. 

4\. Scully turns up on his doorstep the night after she’s released from hospital. Mulder is dozing on the couch and as he wakes he notes the time on the TV clock, 2.15am. He quickly grabs his gun from the coffee table and makes his way to the door where, to his surprise, he sees his partner standing on his doorstep, dressed in jeans and a large sweater which drowns her small frame. Sensing something’s wrong he quickly ushers he into his apartment, closing the door behind her and leading her in towards the living room. He gestures for her to sit but Scully declines and wraps her arms around her middle, looking like a guilty teenager about to confess wrongdoing to her parents. “I’m going to keep this baby,” she tells him, not quite able to meet his eye. The situation isn’t ideal, she says, but this baby is already a part of her; it’s her child. She wants to continue working in the field, at least while her pregnancy permits her to and, more importantly, she doesn’t want Ed to know. His life is already complicated enough, she tells Mulder. She knows that one day the baby will ask about his or her father, but she’ll think about that when the time comes. For now, she’ll do it alone. “You’re not alone,” Mulder tells her. “I’m here for you, and I’ll be here for you whenever you need me. For both of you.” He steps closer until finally she looks into his eyes, her own filling with tears. “Thank you,” she chokes. “You’re going to be a great mom Scully,” he adds as he takes her into his arms. And he means it. He’s never been more certain of anything in his life. 

5\. Scully’s pregnancy progresses without incident and, as promised, Mulder is there for her, bringing her cups of tea into the office each morning, keeping a stash of saltine crackers in the car for moments when her morning sickness intrudes on working life. He’s the first person to see her first sonogram, other than her mother who attended her appointment with her, and the first person she reveals the baby’s gender to. A girl, a little girl who makes her entrance into the world at 5.02am on 13th October 1997, three weeks early. A little girl who captures Mulder’s heart the moment he lays eyes on her in the delivery room, having unwittingly become Scully’s birthing partner at the last moment, with her mother being out of town for the evening. He can’t stop the tears from falling as he watches Scully take her daughter into her arms for the first time. Her tiny, strong, beautiful daughter, with Scully’s coloring and piercing blue eyes. Grace Elizabeth Scully is the the best birthday present he could have asked for, with a clean bill of health and an impressive set of lungs. He’s hopelessly in love with her and her mother too, he realizes at that very moment. He’d do anything for the two of them, anything to protect them. But this is Scully’s moment, this is her day, and so he simply kisses his partner's crown, tells her he’s proud of her, that he’ll call Maggie and tell her the good news, and then he steps out of the room, allowing her time alone with her daughter. He’ll tell her how he feels, one day.


End file.
